monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Barioth Ecology
In-Game Information Wyverns that rule the eternally frozen Tundra. Barioth use their huge tusks and spiked scales to move freely atop the slippery ice; this ability makes them very difficult to keep up with. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Superfamily:Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern- Family:Bario. It shares the same Superfamily with Nargacuga. Habitat Range ﻿Due to its remarkable adaptation to the bitter cold and icy terrain of the Tundra, it is unlikely that it could survive anywhere else where temperatures aren't frigid. However, another species, the Sand Barioth, is found in the Sandy Plains. Ecological Niche Barioth are one of the monsters who are seated at the end of the food chain in their icy domain, the Tundra. They are very agile yet they hit hard at the same time. They ambush Popo, Anteka or Lagombi, who have protein-rich meat under their thick hides. Barioth prefer eating the internal organs of their prey. It is unlikely that a Barioth would consider a Gigginox as prey, due to its massive amounts of poison/venom. The only other competitors who have the capacity to defeat a Barioth are Deviljho, Stygian Zinogre, Brachydios and Tigrex. Glacial Agnaktor proves another threat, but not too much as their role in the food chain is different. Gigginox and its subspecies Baleful Gigginox could pose a threat if successfully poisoning/paralyzing Barioth, also rarely a Baggi pack with Great Baggi if it can hit it with its soporific spit though Barioth is agile enough to evade most attacks of these three. Biological adaptations Barioth are accustomed to the Tundra and the polar regions. Their pelts, which are colored pure white, provide camouflage that easily allows them to ambush prey, or even top predators, in the blinding snow. They are in possession of extremely sharp front canines which could pierce through the hides of Popo like soft butter, causing them to bleed readily after the large wound. However, it is likely that the Barioth's tusks are actually much more fragile than they look, much like a saber-toothed tiger. If the tusks were to hit a large bone of a Popo, they may break off. They have razor-sharp claws which would deal heavy damage to even a foe like Glacial Agnaktor, and could mince anything in a few slices. Those claws and its spikes also aid Barioth in scaling slippery, steep ice canyons and walls, or glaciers. Its squinted eyes are suited to compensate the glare created by the snow's reflection during the day where sunlight reaches the Tundra. Their use of wings exceed the ones of the typical quadrupedal wyverns perhaps could even rival the flying abilities of wyverns like Rathalos or Rathian. Those wings allow them to hover in air for long periods of time, similar to a Rathalos. Behavior When feeding these wyverns prefer to eat the soft internal organs of their prey when compared to tougher flesh. During the breeding season male Barioth will show off their impressive sabre teeth to woo females. Sometimes males will invade the territory of a female in order to mate with them. This behavior though is not without its risks, as females will attack the males if they have already mated or simply aren't impressed. After a female Barioth has mated it will find a nice secluded cave to raise their offspring in. Females are viviparous becoming pregnant and then having 2-3 fur covered young that hide in the caves of the Tundra. Category:Monster Ecology